


FLUFF

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: a loose collection of sickly sweet fluff, because life is tough enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

kitchen creativity

He really should have spotted the signs. Strange ingredients making their way onto the supplies lists (large quantities of popping candy). Furtive glances when entering the kitchen and the disappointed look upon noticing another occupant already in residence. However in his defense, looking out for signs of weirdness in his brothers was a full time occupation and Virgil already had a rather full on job by anyone's standards. Also Gordon was fairly weird at the best of times, so filtering out the weird-he-should-be-worried-about, from the rest of his quirks could be a little challenging.  
Virgil ducked back out if sight as Gordon reappeared at the kitchen counter with two more mixing bowls and a selection of ingredients more commonly seen in labs. The sink was overflowing as every other item in the kitchen seemed to have been smeared, splattered or cemented in various substances and settled in the sink to await salvation from the cleaning fairy. The kitchen table was crowded with a selection of Gordons creations, in various stages of completion. Virgil tiptoed slowly backwards, praying that the beeping from the oven timer would mask his escape. He let out a sign of relief as he made it to the lounge without detection. He sent a quick message on a group chat "Who the hell gave Gordon the Heston Blumenthal Cook book??"


	2. Fluff: RomCom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma cheers Gordon up, because I believe these two get up to mischief

Gordon wasn't having a great day. If it was anyone else you might describe it as having a sulk, but Gordons base line cheerful meant that only those who knew him well would be able to spot the dip in his mood. The day had started out with such promise, he was going to a charity gala for marine research with Lady Penelope that afternoon. He knew he was just an available +1, but there was nobody else Gordon would rather don a suit for and play the part of witless paparazzi fodder. Then, as is often the way, real life happened and it was something that really did need him and not one of his brothers. Cross training is one thing, but when a potential chemical spill is looking to destroy your local coral reef, you really can't ignore the call. He would never have been able to look those people at the gala in the eye, and as it turned out it had taken every bit of insider knowledge of his ‘bird to resolve the situation. However, the resultant decontamination and clean up had meant that he had well and truly missed the glittering event and the even more glittering company. 

Lady Penelope, of course, had been more than understanding about the whole situation and quite agreed with his choices, in fact she would have been shocked if he had done anything else. That didn't really help Gordons mood now though, as he gazed out to sea and watched the sun finally dip down to the horizon. For all that he knew that it had been the right call, he was allowing himself a little moment of self pity, it seemed a fair trade after all. He allowed himself one last sigh and then collected himself together and trudged back inside.

Grandma was just heading into the lounge as Gordon walked in, she had a bottle tucked under her arm and a tray of snacks that seemed a little ambitious for one.

“Hey there kid, lend an old woman a hand?” she shoved the tray into his arms before he had a chance to form a response and led the way to the seating area. Whereupon she settled herself into a seat in the manner of a true grand dame and tapped the seat next to her for Gordon to sit.

“Right, you better crack that open for me, Virgil got all sniffy last time I bounced the cork off a light fitting” she placed a bottle of champagne in his hands with all the reverence usually reserved for newborn grandchildren.

Gordons eyes lit up as he took in the label, it was a particularly good vintage that Gordan and Grandma were quite partial to. Lady Penelope really was having a good influence on his taste, even if everyone else would rather that influence extended to dress sense. “Oooh Grandma, where did you find this, I thought we finished them and Scott refused to put any more on the supplies list” there had been some mutterings about responsible drinking, but neither Grandma or Gordon had paid much attention.

“I have my ways lad! Less you know the better” she gave him a wink and grabbed the glasses off the tray “fill ‘em up! I think today calls for the big guns”

“Oh, it's alright Grandma, It's fine.” Gordon tried to brush her concerns away, even as he filled the glasses as commanded.

“Don't start giving me that rubbish young man, I’ve already got ‘Mama Mia’ lined up to play and I’m not going to be singing this on my own and you know it!” Gordon sat back in his seat and passed a glass across to his grandmother, who was getting increasingly overexcited. 

“I don’t think I should leave you, in all good conscience, if Scott catches you on the champers and singing he’ll be convinced you’ve gone senile, best I stay for supervision.”

“Cheek! Fine, just for that, if he catches us I'm saying the booze was your doing, have fun under that bus.” She butted his shoulder with her own and set the movie playing. “Now quit your back chat, you’re going to need that lovely voice for the high notes, because we both know I'm not hitting them.”


	3. more fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more kitchen mishaps

Virgil strolled into the kitchen, not a care in the world, or so he thought. Lulled into a false sense of security by a restful morning his internal early warning system was dozing merrily. Therefore it came as even more of a shock when Gordon turned around from whatever it was he had been doing at the kitchen counter, with a guilty look on his face and covered in what looked like scraps of pink cotton wool. He looked as if he had smeared himself in glue and rolled through the plushie display at the toy store. Virgil had several questions he wanted to ask about this situation, but was struggling to prioritise them.  
“What, I mean, Why, umm, Gordon, what have you done?” it wasn't his most eloquent questioning, but the guilt in Gordons eyes was throwing him off. Usually Gordon wore his cockups with pride and a massive grin. So that meant there must be another factor at play here.   
“Umm, I may have been trying to make cotton candy…..”  
“May have??”  
“Ok, I was making cotton candy….”  
“...and?”  
“Nothing, well - no, nothing, I managed to make cotton candy, just got quite a bit of it on me is all…..”  
“There's something else, isn't there?” Virgil glanced around, he couldn't see any of this cotton candy, he was expecting to at least see it welded to the countertop. Then it came to him “Oh God you didn't?” As if in answer, they both heard a manic giggle from the floor above, followed by the sound of running feet.

“SCOTT!” Virgil bellowed, not wasting time on any technological interface “CODE PINK!” Scott came running in from outside panic on his usually controlled features.

“What? How? Not after last time” Scott fired off his questions then caught sight of Gordon covered in sticky pink sugar “You did this?!” it came out as almost a growl “ We will discuss this later” he said firmly “for now we need to focus on containment. John! Code pink, we need a lock on Alan's location - Now!” John's image appeared over the kitchen table, in one glance he took in Gordons sticky face and the stony expressions of Virgil and Scott, and quickly finished off the mental equation required to make sense of the situation. Not wasting time on unnecessary small talk, he quickly pulled up a map of the villa, a red dot highlighting Alan's location. 

“Right!” Scott was still firmly in control, “you know the drill, to your stations and be ready for the crash, it looks like it's going to be a hard one.” he gave Gordon one last glare as they all split up to implement the plan. Virgil glared at the cotton candy machine, and in one quick motion pulled a utility knife out of his back pocket and deftly cut the plug off the end of the flex, thereby making the machine nothing more than an ugly paper weight. He nodded with satisfaction that the threat was mitigated at least for now, and left the room to help his brothers round up one sugar crazed teenager before he did too much damage.


	4. Fluff Fluff Fluff

There was Fluff, everywhere, actually everywhere, there were tufts of turquoise fluff, it was floating on the breeze, there was a trail of it running from the hangars up to the main house. It was even starting to turn up on food, like the food in this house needed any help being less edible. Scott leaned over and deftly plucked a blue tuft out of Virgil's hair. 

“Gerroff, were you a monkey in a previous life?” Virgil batted him away.

“ Didn't think you were keeping this there as a style statement” and he waggled the offending fuff under Virgil's nose. It made him sneeze, all over Scotts hand, which felt like a suitable revenge to him so he only grinned at Scotts disgusted expression. 

“Where the hell is it all coming from? Does this count as an ecological disaster zone yet?” asked Virgil.

“ I may be able to help with that” EOS piped up, it was unnerving when she did that, which was a polite way of saying it was fucking creepy. “ it appears there is a higher than average collection of the the blue particles in the 4th bedroom on the 1st floor”

“Huh?” asked Scott

“Gordons room!” replied Virgil with a slight groan, as if that was all the information they needed “ EOS, is he still trying to redecorate before Lady Penelope's visit?”

“All evidence would suggest that is the case” EOS answered primly 

Scott and Virgil looked at each other, exchanging glances that swiftly communicated that yes, neither of them really wanted to know, but yes, they would have to and investigate, and no, neither of them was going to wriggle out of that task. Resigned, they got up and trudged up to the bedroom in question. EOS was right, there was more and more fluff the nearer they got. When they got to his door they nervously stood either side of the opening, each hoping the other would want to go first.

“Allow me!” said EOS and she electronically disabled the room's lock causing it to swing open. It was for precisely this reason that Virgil took to leaving his clompy boots stuffed behind his door at night, who's paranoid now - hey! The sight that greeted them looked like something out of a home makeover show, the sort where they have 50 people crammed into a space frantically trying to achieve the designers “vision” in less time that is humanly possible. There were paint pots, dust sheets, power tools (Virgil eyed up the screwdriver which had been missing-in-action for over a week) and a couple of half opened rolls of wallpaper. And right in the middle of it all was Gordon, who appeared to be trying to single handedly lay carpet. On closer inspection it turned out to be an exceptionally large sea blue shag pile rug. It was not a short leap to deduce that this rug was the cause of the ecological disaster that was taking over the rest of the house. Little flurries of fluff span round the room, ruffled by the breeze through an open window. 

Did his brothers help him finish decorating his room - Yes  
Did they help him clean up the rest of the villa - Not a snowball's chance in hell.  
Were they all finding blue fluff everywhere for 12 months - most assuredly, and in some cases intimately, yes.  
Was Gordon allowed to order from Ebay ever again - officially no, but he had a work around agreement with Alan that didn't hold up to harsh scrutiny.


End file.
